Oliver's Favorite Green Tie
by sniglfritz
Summary: M for some adult content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Oliver can’t find his tie, but apparently Chloe has already found it for him.


**Title: Oliver's Favorite Green Tie.**

**Ship: Chloe/Oliver (Chlollie)**

**Rating: M for some adult content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Don't like. Don't read.**

**Genre: Romance/Fluff/Humor**

**Summary: Oliver can't find his tie, but apparently Chloe has already found it for him**

**A/N: So I'm basically I've been in an oddly good mood today. Maybe because of the AJ clip they released over the weekend (Check it out, but beware of spoilers: ****.com/watch?v=2ugkJOJX5hs**** )**

**This is the result. Not related to the clip but maybe inspired? I dunno. Anywhoo not very long but hope you like, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise Ollie and Chloe would have been getting it on for a while now.**

* * *

"Chloe? Chloe where's my tie?" Oliver stuck his head back inside his closet.

_Where the hell is it?_

"Which tie?" She yelled from the other room.

"The green one!"

_I had it yesterday, when I got home and then…_

"Oliver you have at least a dozen green ties, you're going to have to be more specific." He could hear her walking up the stairs to his room, her feet quietly padding on the hardwood.

"My favorite green tie! You know, the dark green one with the-"

"With the charcoal grey pattern on it?" Oliver realized she was right behind him.

"Yeah," he said turning around, "I can't-" he stopped.

_Oh…_

…_wow._

She was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, fingering his tie, which she had tied around her neck, completely naked.

Cocking her head sideways, "You left it downstairs".

"Did I?" He said walking towards her, his eyes raking over her frame. She was tiny, her head fitting perfectly under his, yet somehow every inch of her seemed to stretch for miles.

"On the table. I found it when I got home."

Oliver let his hands settle on her hips and run up the lines of her abdomen, pulling her closer, when he suddenly paused.

"Which reminds me, where were you last night?"

"Clark found something, he needed some translation services."

"All night?" he growled a little roughly from the nape of her neck, where he was busy planting warm, breathy kisses.

"It was complicated, some sort of Kryptonian code. He needed my help." She said sighing and letting her head rest against the doorframe.

"I hate Clark. Remind me to hit him."

Chloe laughed. "You need to go to work"

"No, I don't think I do," he mumbled into her hair

"Yes, you do," she replied. Guiding his big hands with her tiny ones she led him up her abdomen along the lines of the tie, letting them linger he slid them teasingly around the outline of her breasts. She slowly loosened the tie from her neck and slipped it around his, drawing his body closer to hers. Pushing up on her tiptoes she used the tie to pull his mouth down to hers.

Grinning Oliver let his hands drop to her waist and then her butt as he cupped each cheek, letting his mouth melt into hers.

Pulling away Chloe started pushing him out the door. "Nononono, come on, don't do this to me," he pleaded.

"You have a meeting!" she admonished and reaching up she straightened his tie. "There, now you're all ready to go," she said.

Oliver frowned, looking down at his outfit, "I liked it better on you," he stated.

"Think of it this way, when you get back, I'll be waiting here, with one less item of clothing for you to remove."

"To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind if you kept it on," a wicked smile spreading over his face as he turned back towards her.

A sudden ringing cut him short. Flipping open her phone Chloe grinned at him, "Hello? Hi Clark, yeah just give me two minutes."

Turning around Chloe laughed at the expression on his face, "Don't worry, I'll put some clothes on."

Oliver pouted, "I thought you were going to wait here for me. You know, naked?"

"Girl's gotta work Ollie," she said pulling on her robe, "Now go, you're late already and don't worry I'll be naked when you get back," she said pinching his butt, with a wink.

*************

Starting his car Oliver fingered his tie and smiled. It smelt like her.

* * *

**A/N: So abrupt ending I know but I have a Latin mid-term this week so I should actually be doing some work (blarg)**

**Anywhoo, READ AND REVIEW because you're just so very pretty and that's what you should do **

**Also, what is up with the lack of Chlollie fics people??? Represent!!!**

…

**Ok so when I'm sleep deprived I get I hyper so you're just gonna have to forgive me for that one. But seriously, please?**


End file.
